shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series)
'''Mac Grimborn and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) '''is a new TV series. Summary After the Battle of Geonosis, more and more planets slip under Count Dooku's grips. And now, join our heroes as we see many untold stories and daring tales of their epic adventures during the most fatal events of the galaxy. Episodes Season 1 #Ambush! #Rise of Malevolence #Shadow of Malevolence #Destroy Malevolence #Rookies #Downfall of a Droid #Duel of the Droids #Bombad Jedi #Cloak of Darkness #Lair of Grievous #Dooku Captured #The Gungan General #Jedi Crash #Defenders of Peace #Trespass #Blue Shadow Virus #Mystery of a Thousand Moons #Storm over Ryloth #Innocents of Ryloth #Liberty of Ryloth Season 2 # Holocron Heist # Cargo of Doom # Children of the Force # Bounty Hunters (MGATSAoSW:TCW) # The Zillo Beast # The Zillo Beast Strikes Back # Senate Spy # Landing at Point Rain # Weapons Factory # Legacy of Terror # Brain Invaders # Grievous Intrigue # The Deserter # Lightsaber Lost # The Mandalore Plot # Voyage of Temptation # Duchess of Mandalore # Death Trap # R2 Come Home # Lethal Trackdown Season 3 # Corruption # The Academy # Assassin # ARC Troopers # Sphere of Influence # Evil Plans # Hostage Crisis # Hunt for Ziro # Heroes on Both Sides (MaTSAoSWTCW) # Pursuit of Peace # Senate Murders # Nightsisters # Monster # Witches of the Mist # Overlords # Altar of Mortis (MaTSAoSWTCW) # Ghosts of Mortis # The Citadel # Counter Attack # Citadel Rescue # Padawan Lost # Wookiee Hunt Season 4 # Water War # Gungan Attack # Prisoners # Shadow Warrior # Mercy Mission # Nomad Droids # Darkness on Umbara (MGATSAoSW:TCW) # The General # Plan of Dissent # Carnage of Krell # Kidnapped # Slaves of the Republic # Escape from Kadavo # A Friend In Need # Deception # Friends and Enemies # The Box # Crisis on Naboo # Massacre # Bounty # Brothers # Revenge Season 5 # A War on Two Fronts # Front Runners # The Soft War # Tipping Points # The Gathering # A Test of Strength # Bound for Rescue # A Necessary Bond # Secret Weapons # A Sunny Day in the Void # Missing in Action # Point of No Return # Revival # Eminence # Shades of Reason # The Lawless # Sabotage (MGATSAoSW:TCW) # The Jedi Who Knew Too Much # To Catch a Jedi # The Wrong Jedi Season 6 # The Unknown # Conspiracy # Fugitive # Orders # An Old Friend # The Rise of Clovis # Crisis at the Heart # The Disappeared, Part I # The Disappeared, Part II # The Lost One # Voices # Destiny # Sacrifice Trivia *The Skeksis, King Sombra, Ushari, Kenge, Kiburi, Scar, Zira, Makucha, his army, the Hyena Clan, Tirek, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, King Sombra, Lord Voldemort, and Death Eaters will appear in several episodes, where General Grievous, Count Dooku, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Savage Oppress, Pre Viszla, Pong Krell, Admiral Trench and bounty hunters will be in them. *Mac gets his scar in the episode Hostage Crisis. *Kion is revealed as the descendant of the Son while in the episode "Overlords ", Ryan Heretic is revealed to be the descendant of the Daughter. *In Shades of Reason, Scar sings "Lions Over All". *Mac will have a vision of Scar, Zira and their clan's return to power in The Rise of Clovis. Category:TV Series Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Mac Grimborn's Adventure Series Category:Crossover TV series